Bloody Kiss
by EVERNEATH
Summary: His lips parted over my skin, heat spread through me as his tongue once again rasped along the waiting flesh, and then he bit gently, but surely. One-shot. Aidou H. x OC


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Meridian.

_Bloody Kiss_

His wiry muscles shifted beneath his skin as he slowly snaked his arms around my waist, he gently pulled me towards him. The strength that radiated from his skin made me light headed; the ice whispered secrets to me with every touch from his fingers. My back rested against his chest; I shivered in desire at the feel of the very thin clothing between us. Cool fingers brushed my long hair back over my shoulder to reveal the gentle curve of my neck, I gasped out loud slightly as his warm tongue ran along my skin. My heart rate picked up slightly, and my breath came in short pants as he continued to caress my sensitive neck with his tongue.

I swallowed slightly to clear my throat, I breathed in deeply, attempting to calm my racing heart, the crisp scent of mint and ice filled my nose; "Aido," I whispered, my voice catching after his name as he nibbled at my neck slightly, "You are too greedy." I muttered as he paused in his attentions to my neck.

He growled low in his throat like a wolf protecting his territory, as he told the intruder to leave this place. Heat spread through my entire body, the bloodlust began to burn through my veins. It was pure pleasure as my animalistic urges began to pour through my veins like the torrent of a waterfall; everything became a sharp focus, the scent of the fresh air, the trees that surrounded us, and the man that held me in his arms.

I shifted my weight; leaning closer to him, enveloping me in the scent of a mountain spring, the crisp scent of crushed mint leaves and the frozen ice in winter, I breathed deeper and the sugary sweet scent of his skin filled my senses. I felt with my heightened senses more than saw him lean his head back down to my neck, his breath caressed my skin.

"Meridian." He whispered into my skin, below my ear. His breath caused gooseflesh to appear upon my skin, and we both knew it wasn't from the cold- it was from the emotional stress of pure untapped desire.

He kissed down my skin to the contour of my neck; I trembled beneath his gentle touches. In response to my shivers he pulled me even firmer against his lean figure, his fingers gently skimmed beneath my shirt, across the flat of my stomach but he wanted to explore further. His fingers gently trailed along my abdomen but I stilled his fingers with a single touch of my own. I pressed kisses to his fingertips, my teeth scraping against the soft pad of his middle finger; his soft groan of pleasure was something I had begun to crave.

There was a pause, as if he were unsure what to do next, but with a new awareness he lowered his head back to my neck. His lips parted over my skin, heat spread through as his tongue once again rasped along the waiting flesh, and then he bit gently, but surely. His fangs pierced my skin with a slight pressure, like a water balloon that burst; all my wanton desires ran to the forefront of my mind. And he would see it all…

His lips and tongue tasted my skin; the floral notes of my blood perfumed the air, freesia and jasmine mingled with the scent that was uniquely Hanabusa. His hand was resting on the other side of my neck; he very gently caressed my shoulder and skimmed his fingers down my bare arm. Delicious heat spread through my entire body, for the second time my breathing picked up its pace a little.

Adrenaline caused my blood to pump through my veins at an increased rate; Hanabusa lifted his head from my neck- a gentle sigh escaping his lips. His breath caused my mahogany hair to stir against my cheek. I waited with baited breath for him to speak but he never did, instead his tongue gently began to lick away the blood surrounding the bite wound.

"Aido…" I began.

His arm once again tightened around me and his lips continued to caress my tender flesh. I stretched my neck out again, allowing him better access, the long strands of my hair brushed against my skin and bare arms, it felt nice. I could feel his lips curl up in a smile, but I couldn't see him because he still ensnared my body in his embrace. I wanted to see his crimson burning eyes, his tousled golden hair and what I desired most was to see his lips stained with my blood.

As if he were in in tuned with my want Hanabusa released me from his arms slowly, his skin brushing against mine causing little sparks of electricity to pass from our bodies. Instead of whipping around at vampire speed, I held myself in check and waited for him.

"Meridian, I want to see your eyes, your lips." He whispered into the night; his voice was husky.

I turned towards him slowly, my rose coloured lips curved up in a smirk; knowing my fangs had extended during Aido's 'love bite'. My sapphire coloured eyes met his blood lustre gaze; his lips were stained with my blood. His lips were still parted, clearly displaying his own slender extended fangs. I purred lightly at him, while slowly resting my slender body against his. I burrowed my face into his lithe chest, breathing in the sugary scent of his own blood, it was strange he smelled of ice and mint but if I bit him he would taste just like candy.

I raised my head, my mahogany hair messy upon my brow; I glanced up through my lashes. He looked down at me, his blonde hair burning gold in the light. I watched as his eyes resumed back to its usual strange electric blue, I would never admit it to him but the colour intrigued me and I loved the way they sparkle the way they do. His fangs vanished from his mouth with an almost inaudible 'snick'; the animalistic side of his receding to show the handsome but slightly narcissistic man that I had fallen in love with.

He smiled serenely, softly brushing my strange crimson coloured hair off my face; his hand ran from my cheek to rest upon my neck, covering his fang marks. He stroked the tender flesh; his eyes searched mine full of concern and underlying desire.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?" he asked, his lips pulling down in a frown, as the words left his sensual mouth.

"I'm better than okay." I said with a grin.

I slowly trailed my fingers up his chest, my nails scraping against his exposed skin, his back arched towards me under my touch. It was almost as if he were allowing me to explore his skin, and perhaps claim him as my own? I ran my fingers through the strands of his silken gold hair and smiled, I slid my hands back down to his colour a playful smile appearing on my face. I tugged him down to my height and paused as I stared into those strange coloured eyes that had now darkened to a turquoise blue.

My lips and tongue tasted along his neck and jawline, but I didn't bite him. He trembled above me this time, my lips curled up into a smile against his skin as his hands fluttered along the small of my back. His need to touch was as just as strong as mine, I gasped as he moved his hands to my hips and his fingers trailed along my hipbone. I reached out and ran my fingers down his forearm, he was so warm and his muscles contracted beneath my feather light touch.

I turned my face up, my eyes widened in shock; he was barely an inch from my face. I ran my fingers through his hair, and then very slowly drew his face closer to mine. There was a single breath between us when his tongue swept quickly against my bottom lip; I laughed out loud my voice breathless. I tugged him back to me and tipped his chin down, easing my lips over his in a gentle kiss. It was slow and possessive but I was allowing him the chance to pull away, if he so wished, or to give in.

He moved his body and reeled me in so we were pressed against each other intimately, entwining limbs and scents; the ice and the blood. My tongue brushed against his lower lip, I gently licked off the blood that was trailing down the corner of his mouth, the crimson colour stark against his ivory flawless skin. I teased his mouth with my teeth gently, my fangs leaving a slight indentation; his lips parted beneath mine. I eased my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, my blood still lingered upon his own tongue; vanilla and musk. His body relaxed against mine, his hands entangling in my dark hair, twisting the strands in his fingers.

The sound that tore from his throat as the intrusion of my tongue caused me to smile and was well worth the tiny caresses he gave me under my shirt, along my hips and abdomen in response to my own touches. When we parted, we were nose to nose; his breath came in short, panting gasps against my lips. My fingers were feather light as I traced his jaw, his cheek and his bottom lip. My sapphire eyes sparkled in desire as I smiled at him, his own aquamarine eyes glittered in response to my gentle caresses along his face and neck.

"This feels so good." He mumbled. His lips moved against my thumb as I caressed his slightly swollen lip from our kisses and my gentle nibbles.

I purred low in my throat, the sound was delicious, and as I spoke my voice was teasing, "This is barely a taste of me."

I watched in delight as Hanabusa's sparkling blue eyes widened in surprise but also his eyes were cautious, he looked so cute, honest and open- totally different to the strangely seductive man that had been slowly but surely winning my heart and soul. His fingers brushed up and down my back as he thought on it, little sparks of electricity jolted through my body racing beneath my skin; from his small smile I figured he was having the same strange reaction to my touch. His hand stilled as it reached the small curve of my back, he lowered his hand from my skin, leaving me feeling cold, he tipped his head to the side; a strange look crossed his face, his brow furrowed slightly.

"I have had the pleasure of tasting your lips," his hand reached up, his fingers gently running along the contours of my lips, he lowered his hand to my neck, to the now perfectly healed skin were there once was a bite mark, "and tasted your blood." Confusion filled those electric blue eyes once more, a confused smiled graced his handsome face, "What more is there?"

I smiled serenely as I gently covered his hand with mine over the now once again flawless skin, I caught the hand that was tracing gentle circles against my shoulder. Our fingers threaded together automatically, I drew his hand to my lips, brushing them against the back of his hand. My lips curved into a smile as I rested my cheek against his hand. I glanced up at him; he was still waiting for my reply.

"Everything else." I said my voice low and a little breathless, I glanced down at our fingers entwined together, and my cheeks were warming in a faint blush, knowing he would understand my underlying meaning.

I felt his thumb and forefinger rest under my chin; he gently tipped my head up, his mouth easing over mine for a kiss. He took the initiative this time. He kissed me in a soft exhale of his lips, it was a mixture of heaven and blood- the kiss was something pure, after all our other more heated kisses. It was then that he lifted his head, to look at my face, and then he smiled briefly as he lowered his head to my neck with a small brush of lips- to seal the promise of everything else.

**READ & REVIEW: **Let me know what you think of this Plot and Character; I want to know if you all want to hear a little more from my character, Meridian.


End file.
